


Gemling pearls

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meeting, Gemlings, I cried writing this, Multi, Polypearlsbomb, Soon to be Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: When a pearl gets too old to serve her diamond they are soon sent away to retirement and switched with new younger pearls.No shattering is involved!





	1. Babies

“When I pearl gets to old to serve her diamond and other gems, she is sent away to retirement to live out the rest of her live.”

Today starts a new chapter for hundreds of pearls loading up inside many ruby sized spaceships while the many other gems go down to the hatchery where the newborns are kept.

Meanwhile.

The hatchery of every color pearl gemlings is kept spaced out in their own color boxes..... well except for three pearls who escaped from their nest boxes for the first time.

A yellow pearl, a blue pearl and pink pearl crawling around and playing in the back room and chirping to each other as if they were talking.

Meanwhile with the two diamonds.

“I don’t know blue, none of these yellow pearls are good.” They are to small and they keep runaway from me! Unlike my last pearl she showed no fear and was bigger than these runts! Yellow diamond shouts.

 

“As for me yellow, I want a blue pearl that is beautiful and artistic ,but none of these are but dull blue colors.... wait a minute what about those two in the back that escaped from their boxes.” Blue diamond calmly says.

Yellow diamond picks up the chirping yellow pearl. “You’re right blue this one is perfect! I’ll take care of this one.

“Then I’ll take this one. She’s quiet and beautiful and that’s what I’m looking for.” Blue diamond picking up the quiet blue pearl and walking away leaving the defective crying pearl on the floor.

 

Hours later pink diamond walked into the room and angered by her eldest sisters words of why she couldn’t get a pearl.

 

“It’s not fair that they get a brand new pearls and I don’t get one because they don’t think I’m responsible enough.” “One day I’ll show them, oh what are doing on the floor baby pearl?” Is it because you’re defective like me? Well who cares about what we look like I’ll take you anyway my new only friend. Pink diamond said picking up the defective pink pearl.


	2. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pearls Growing up through the years

Hundred of years later.

“So blue, what did you do today?”

Oh yellow, it’s the usual painting portraits of blue diamond and her court for the 50th time.

“Well diamond did say that your the best artist she’s ever had.” Hey pearl isn’t today the day you’re diamond gets a colony?

“Yes today is the day my diamond is finally getting taken seriously. But so you both know I’m going to earth and it’s going to be a long time for I even see you both again.

 

“It’s alright we’ll always have each other in our thoughts.” Blue pearl says.

“We will miss you and we wish you and your diamond the best of luck. Yellow pearl says.

 

5,700 years later the three meet back on homeworld.

 

“I can’t believe that you and your diamond started a revolution against homeworld and me and blue thought you were dead!

“As babies I knew you were different and grow up to be incredible but I didn’t think you being one of the crystal gems we heard so much about.” Blue pearl calmly says.

 

“Well pink diamond always said I was special. But that’s not what I’m here for. I want you both to come to earth and live with me.” Pearl says pointing to the pink leg ship.

 

“You’re asking us to leave our diamonds and the only home we known? On second thought Blue lets go for it, think about it a better life.”

I agree yellow, I’m tired of painting and looking pretty for blue diamond and doing the same thing every day. It’s tiring here but we’re going to earth and experience new adventures.

 

“Wonderful thank you.” I was hoping you both were going to tag along and becoming part of the crystal gems, also the unhatched gemlings at the hatchery we’ll be taking with us. We will be the ones to show them a better future. Pearl proudly says.

 

“Hey yellow diamond, I quit you CLOD! “Hey blue diamond, I also quit I’m tired of your orders!” Both pearls proudly said walking towards the pink leg ship.

 

Both diamonds were left speechless as their pearls walked away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s the polypearls fanfic going?


	3. Living on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later pearl is still showing her poly girlfriends and the adopted children...all 100 multi color baby pearls

The polypearls coming home from the movies and grocery store.

“I sure hope Steven carefully watched the gemlings while we were gone? Yellow pearl says walking down the road.

“I’m sure he’s doing good.” but besides the gemlings are only a year old, they couldn’t have gotten into too much trouble? We were only gone for a few hours. Blue pearl said.

“That’s true blue, they are just babies we were once like them.” Pearl says walking through the doorway only to stop and stare at the multi colored baby chicks flying around, perched and chirping, pecking fruit on the kitchen counter, watching the tv, and bathing in the sink plus the toilet and making a mess tossing toilet paper all over the floor. 

0.0  
O.o  
0.0

 

Pearl! I’m sorry I thought it would be cute to teach them to shapeshift into cute little birds. I mean I thought-I didn’t think they wouldn’t make this big of a mess while y’all were gone ...”I’m so sorry Pearl”. Steven said crying and hugging pearl.

 

Blue pearl and yellow pearl ended up calmly speaking to Steven.

“Look kiddo, everyone makes mistakes but at least you apologized instead of blaming others”...that’s what pearl taught us about earth is about. Yellow pearl says to Steven.

 

At least we know now the era 2 pearl Gemlings can shapeshift. “Thank you for teaching them Steven ,but wait how did you teach them?” Blue pearl said.

I taught them by watching cartoons see. Steven said pointing to the tv with a cat chasing a mouse and a small yellow bird.

How interesting a tv teaching someone how to fight. Yellow pearl says speechless.

Earth is fantastic I want to learn more about it. Blue pearl says cheerfully with stary eyes.

 

“Nooo come back candy, poptart and sunshine!!!” Please don’t fly away! “It’s not safe to take off outside!” Steven said running to catch up to the three off colored baby pearls.

Pearl Sighs when shaping into a bird and flying off. Blue and yellow please stay inside with the gemlings while I’ll help Steven get the three chicks get back inside.

 

Earth. Is. Very. Strange. Yellow and blue both said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to be nice and add a chapter to this wonderful story.
> 
> Warning Writing fanfics for free and amusement....also therapy. 
> 
> Big notes Steven has named some of the 100 pearl gemlings and some of them are off colors. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would like for anyone to guess what show Steven was showing the pearls?


	4. Island full of pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please dad can you buy a island for the pearls please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Island full of pearls would be nice.
> 
> By the way credit goes to sermisty for having this idea first. Sermisty you’re amazing.

5 years later.

 

“Please dad please let’s get the pearls their own island.” Steven tells his dad.

“Oh boy is the temple getting that crowded?” The babies have gotten bigger haven’t they? Greg says.

Yup they are almost full grown and the crystal gems were thinking about making a another temple for the pearls to live in.

“Alright I’ll help with the money.”

Later that evening a new rock temple is being building with many underground rooms including some bathrooms Incase Steven stays over with the help of garnet and amethyst.

 

....So this is like our second home and for the gemlings to have space. Yellow pearl said to Steven.

“Yup right next to the watermelon tribe island.” Steven says.

A..watermelon..tribe? Yellow asks.

It’s a long story. Steven says.

“Fascinating our own private island and a big yard for us all to run around.” Blue pearl says. “What do you think kids?”

All Pearl gemlings chirping with excitement!

“Awwww Our babies are growing up and moving into the new base but me, blue and yellow will live here for a while until the gemlings are fully grown up.  
Then again we’ll probably move in anyway and make this our second home but most likely blue and yellow can live here and look after things. Pearl said to Steven.

 

Completely understand and we accept. Yellow pearl asks pearl.

“Hey pearl and yellow let’s pick our rooms and then help fix up dinner.” I’m thinking a turkey dinner as a celebration. Blue pearl asks.

“I don’t eat but strawberry pie sounds good.” Pearl said.

“I’ll help choosing the sides for dinner!” Steven said chasing after them to the warp pad leaving garnet and amethyst to watch the gemlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 420 hits lol!!!!! I’m addicted to polypearls❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl gemlings are adorable.  
> I have a drawing of the pearls on my tumblr and instagram Captain29thegamer 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning I’m dyslexic...so writing is a very slow issue.


End file.
